


Having your cake & Bucky too

by crazycatt71



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Bucky loves Clint, Clint Barton's birthday, Clint loves Bucky, Food Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Misuse of Birthday Cake, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex on Furniture, Sex on a table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky bakes Clint a birthday cake.Clint has cake & Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691329
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Having your cake & Bucky too

**Author's Note:**

> For  
> Clint Barton Bingo B_Day bash Square 3- cake  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Y5- Kink-Body worship

Clint pushed his empty plate away with a satisfied groan. Bucky had made him a homemade dinner consisting of some of his favorite foods, yes he liked more than just pizza, and he had eaten quite a lot.

“Hope you saved room for dessert.” Bucky told him as he came back from the kitchen, carrying a chocolate cake covered in purple frosting with Happy Birthday Clint in multiple colors across the top.

“You baked me a cake?” Clint asked, his eyes wide with surprise as Bucky set on the table in front of him.

“Chocolate with peanut butter filling and vanilla frosting.” Bucky said.

Clint just stared at it, wondering how he’d gotten lucky enough to have such a kind, thoughtful, sexy person in his life.

“You ready for a slice,” Bucky asked. “or do you want to wait awhile?”

Clint looked at him, then the cake, then back at him before he swiped his finger through the frosting, wiped it across Bucky’s lips, then pulled him down into a filthy kiss.

“Mmmm,” he murmured happily as he licked across Bucky’s lips, then pushed his tongue inside to share, “yummy.”

“The cake will keep if you’d like to take this to the bedroom.” Bucky suggested.

“Or,” Clint replied as he stood up and stepped up to Bucky until they were chest to chest, “I could have my cake and you too.”

“Would be messy,” Bucky said with a grin, “probably ruin the sheets.”  
Clint took a step, gently pushing Bucky back. Bucky willingly walked backward until his back hit the wall.

“Wouldn’t want ruined sheets.” Clint said as he slid his hands under Bucky’s shirt, teasing his fingertips along his abs. “Guess I’ll have to eat my birthday treats at the table, all proper like.”

Bucky just stared at him as he pushed his shirt up, automatically raising his arms so Clint could pull it off him. He gasped as Clint quickly got him out of the rest of his clothes, the lifted him up, carried him to the table and laid him on his back with his legs hanging off the edge. He propped himself up on his arms to watch Clint strip, licking his lips hungrily as his partner’s sexy body was reveled to him.

“God, you’re gorgeous.” Bucky told him.

“No, you are.” Clint said.  
“No, you are.” 

“No, you are.”

They glared at each other until Bucky held out his arms with a grin.

“Lets just agree we both are.” He suggested.  
“Damn strait, we are.” Clint agreed as he stepped between his legs and wrapped him in his arms.

Bucky kissed him as Clint laid him back, then whined when Clint pulled away. Clint pulled the cake over and cut a slice. He took a bite, moaning at the excellent taste, then offered Bucky a bite.

“Do you like it?” Bucky asked.

“It’s good.” Clint said around a mouthful. “Tastes better on you.” He added as he smeared some on Bucky’s chin, then ate it off.

Bucky rolled his eyes as he spread his arms out on the table and indulged him. Clint happily mashed cake onto Bucky’s chest, the slowly ate it off. Bucky fought to hold still, panting softly as Clint sucked on his nipples, then moved down his chest and belly, pausing to tongue at his belly button and trace the defined muscles of his abs until he was squirming, before moving lower. Bucky groaned when Clint ignored his hard cock to nibble the inside of his thigh.

Clint took Bucky’s foot in his hand and studied it. He never really paid much attention to feet; they were just something on the end of your ankles that you walked on and seemed to hurt a lot more now than they did when he was younger. He thought Bucky had nice feet though; they were long, kind of wide, with plump toes. Bucky giggled when he kissed the arch, then wailed and pounded his fists on the table when he spread frosting across his toes and began sucking it off, starting with the smallest, licking between them before moving to the next. By the time he reached the big toe, Bucky’s heart was pounding and he was gasping for breath.

“No, please, it’s too much.” He begged when Clint picked up his other foot.

Clint took pity on him and just placed a soft kiss on it before letting go. Bucky sighed with relief, the squeaked when Clint licked cake from the back of his knee. He lifted his head and glared at the innocent look on Clint's face; the little shit knew that was one of his most ticklish spots. Clint just smirked at him and moved on to his thighs.

Bucky's thighs were a thing of wonder. They were gloriously, thick, solid muscle. They were the stuff of dreams and had featured prominently many of Clint's fantasies. Poetry and love songs and epic, long winded speeches could be created about their wonderfulness, but Clint was a man of action not words, so he set out to show his devotion in his own way; by worshipping every millimeter of them with his mouth.

He scooped up a handful of cake and frosting and spread it all over Bucky's thigh, lightly squeezing the firm muscle before licking from his knee all the way up the inside to where it met his body. He took his time, licking, sucking, biting and kissing, lifting Bucky's leg to reach the underside so he didn't miss an inch. Bucky whimpered when he'd get close to his aching cock, but didn't touch it. It was leaking a steady stream of pre-cum and it felt like he'd been hard for hours. He reached down to give it a squeeze and Clint batted his hand away with a growled “No!”

Bucky whimpered and banged his head on the table in frustration.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Clint ordered, running out of the room.

Bucky waited, nerves jangling until he came back. He slammed a bottle of lube on the table, grabbed Bucky’s thighs and pulled him across the table until his ass was on the edge, then hooked a chair leg with his foot and pulled it over so he could sit down.

“Keep your hands busy and hold yourself open for me.”

Bucky's head spun as he realized what Clint was planning. He spread his legs as wide as he could, then reached under his thighs to spread his ass cheeks open, putting his hole on display. Clint studied his position for a minute, then hooked his shoulders under Bucky's knees, lifting him up as he bent him back until only his shoulders were on the table and his hole was level with his mouth.

“Perfect.” He murmured as he scooped up some cake and frosting, spread it on Bucky's hole, and dove in, licking and sucking.

Bucky moaned when he felt Clint's tongue on his ass. He whimpered as it probed against the tight furl, then lapped at it until it relaxed enough so he could push in. He whimpered when Clint pulled away, sighing when he felt the tip of Clint's finger gently push something into him. He must of made a questioning noise because Clint showed him a small piece of cake he'd rolled into a ball before pushing it inside his ass. He did this several times before adding more frosting. Clint put his mouth against his hole and sucked, using his tongue to scoop the cake out of him when he could reach it. It sent shock waves straight up Bucky’s spine to his brain, making him gasp and moan.

Every now and then, he’d licked frosting off his perineum and suck it off his balls, swirl his tongue in his bellybutton, and suck bruises on his thighs, while he used his slicked-up fingers to open him up, all while completely ignoring his cock. Soon, Bucky was reduced to a babbling shaking mess who couldn't do anything but take it.

“Babe, please, I need you.” He sobbed.

Clint sat up and slowly lowered his legs, letting his body unfold. He stood up and leaned over Bucky, making him whimper as he kissed his way up his body. Bucky burst out laughing when Clint reached his neck and he got a look at him. He had frosting and mashed cake all over his mouth and chin. There were smears of colored frosting on his cheeks and on the tip of his nose. He ever had it in his hair and ear.

“I love you.” He said as he grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss. “Now please fuck me before I die.” He told him as he licked the frosting off his nose.

Clint gave him a wicked grin as he sat back down in his chair and began lubing up his cock.

“Come here.” He said, crooking a finger at Bucky.

Bucky scrambled off the table and over to Clint. Clint held his cock as he swung one leg over his lap, grabbed the back of the chair, and began lowering himself until he was seated on Clint’s thighs with his cock buried in his ass.

“Feels so good.” He groaned and he began to move, rolling his hips as he slid up and down.

Clint grabbed a handful of his ass with one hand and wrapped the other around his cock, giving him a tight tunnel to thrust in to as he rode him.

“Not gonn’a last.” He warned.

“Me either.”

Having his feet on the floor allowed him to lift up and drop back down hard and fast as Clint swiped his thumb around the head of his cock every time he pushed in to his fist.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he shouted as his orgasm hit like a tidal wave, washing over him, pulling him under until he wasn’t sure which way was up.

He was dimly aware of Clint’s arms wrapping around him, of his cock thrusting in to him, of Clint mashing his face in to his neck to muffle his cries as he came. He collapsed against Clint’s chest and let him hold him there, keeping him from melting to the floor.

“Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me.” Clint sang as he kissed Bucky’s neck.

Bucky giggled.

“We probably should take a shower before we end up stuck together.” He said, swiping a finger through some frosting that had transferred from his chest to Clint’s.

“But there’s some cake left.” Clint protested.

“So?”

“We could finish it in bed.”

“Looks like we’re gonn’a ruin those sheets after all.”


End file.
